The present invention relates to online advertising management and more particularly to techniques for targeting information in the Internet environment. Specific embodiments can target advertising and other marketing information.
With the rapid development of electronic commerce, the number of Internet companies offering free services with the goal of creating a customer base for web advertising has increased dramatically. Typically, Internet companies host web pages using a portal, a web page with links to many other web pages. Portals contain web advertisements. Companies advertising on the portal pay a royalty to the portal provider. Examples of popular portals include MYYAHOO, MYEXCITE, NETSCAPE NETCENTER, and HOTMAIL.
While there are perceived advantages to using web portals, further efficiencies can be had. For example, web portals are unable to provide advertising to the user once the user exits the realm of web pages controlled by the portal. Internet service providers (ISPs), such as America On Line (AOL), have more control over the advertising reaching their subscribers because the ISPs retain control over pages served to the user. However, to continue to provide advertising on every web page served to a user currently requires reformatting the web page or popping up annoying windows with advertisements in them.
What is needed is a technique for targeting advertising to online users without compromising user privacy.